Moments
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Whether funny, or dramatic, as friends or lovers, life is compiled of moments spent together. ShinoTen oneshot/drabble collection. Rated for Safety
1. Hero

Authors Notes: Hey all! Hope you guys are having a good day. It's been snowing like crazy over here, but otherwise doing good. Anyways, I started writing some larger drabbles/mini oneshots in honor of Tenten's episode last week. So here's the first one I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters.

X

It wasn't easy being a hero. Whereas being a ninja had always come easy to Shino, with exact rules, methods, and room for improvising. He knew when to act, when to wait and what to watch for. With being a hero though, he wasn't sure what to do. Or rather, how to handle the backlash.

"Well? You must have some reason for jumping in like that!" Tenten growled, her hands on her hips and her dark eyes flashing.

Shino pushed up his glasses, fighting the urge to swallow hard.

"I thought you were in danger. Why? Because you were falling and your eyes closed. Naturally I assumed you had been rendered unconscious."

"It's called free fall training!" she snarled, taking a step forward and it took a conscious effort on his part to stand his ground. "I knew exactly what I was doing, and I don't need you, or anyone to save me!"

Now came the lecture and rant about how she was perfectly capable of doing everything he was, and how they were both chuunin. At least she hadn't started hitting him yet. That had to be a good sign. But from the way she abruptly ended her tirade, and invited him to spar with her, Shino had a feeling that was going to change very soon.

End of one.

Hope you guys enjoyed, please let me know what you thought, there's more to come.

Be Blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel


	2. Hat

A/N: Hey all! Hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving. I know you guys are definitely something I'm thankful for, and I'm glad you're enjoying the stories. Please let me know what you thought and here's the second one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

X

Being Hokage was never something Shino had wanted growing up. Especially as heir to a prominent clan, even the idea he could was far from his mind. But things happened. Situations changed, and as unlikely as he was, he'd been chosen. Naruto had been livid, and still wasn't talking to him. Not that that was different from the norm. Though considering it had been five years since he was nominated, he had cooled off considerably. Even told Shino that he was up for challenging him for the title. There were days Shino was more than willing to give up that title.

Although while today had started out as one, his wife had given him another reason for why he could enjoy it. Or at least parts of it.

That was another thing that happened he didn't expect. Getting married, especially to her…

Things like that just didn't happen to him.

"Hey, man, what's up with you being late?" Kiba growled as soon as he saw him, and like always, clapped a hand on his back. "When you asked me to help today, I didn't think ya meant I'd be be playin' host by myself! Do ya know how hard it is ta keep these…" Kiba trailed off as Shino brushed his hand away and once again adjusted his robes. "What were you in a fight before you got here?"

Shino pushed up his glasses, and fought the heat rising on his cheeks.

"Tenten, stole my hat and decided to model it for me."

Kiba's face blanked.

"And?"

"She was wearing the hat, Kiba."

"Annd you couldn't ask for it back?"

"Only the hat." his words settled over them as Kiba's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding. A split second later though, Shino's hand cracked upside his head. "Of course that does not give you permission to think about her in only the hat. She is my wife. And as Hokage I will not hesitate to have you neutered."

It wasn't an empty threat either, and he hoped Kiba didn't give him a reason to act on it. After all, Tenten wasn't like the title Hokage. When something as good as her happened to him, he would fight to hold onto her, no matter what.

End of two.

A/N: Okay, before anyone says anything, I do hope that Naruto gets his dream of being Hokage. But if it were a bit more realistic, I think Shino would be great for the job. He'd be good at diplomacy, he has a commanding presence, he doesn't underestimate people, and he would be more to the point I think than Naruto on certain things. Like dealing with enemies. And of course there's the looking hot in the Hokage robes thing. lol. Hope you guys enjoyed this, please let me know what you thought.

Have a great day

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	3. Panic

A/N: Hey again. I'm glad you're enjoying the stories, and I hope you enjoy what's coming up next and have a great day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

X

Having children was something they always wanted. The world was dangerous, she knew, but as strong as she was, Tenten couldn't push down her desire to have children. At first she thought it was stupid. That there was no way she would ever give up being a ninja, even for a short time, to be a mother. And if her record when it came to baby-sitting missions were any indication, she wasn't the motherly type at all.

But the feeling had persisted, and the fact that the man she married was expected to produce an heir didn't help either.

She leaned further against Shino, letting him hold her, and rest his hand on her slowly swelling belly.

It hadn't had anything to do with the clan though, as much as she wanted to blame them. She wanted a baby. Shino had wanted a baby. So they tried for one. Planned for one. Did everything they could…and for awhile, it seemed like it was impossible. That something was wrong. There had been a few false alarms, and each one was more devisating than the other.

Then finally, three months ago, they knew for sure they were having a baby. And last week, the panic had finally set in for Tenten.

_"I can't do this, Shino! What was I thinking? I can't be a mother! You have to be calm to be a mother! You have to be normal! Do I look calm or normal to you?" she nearly screamed as she stared at him with horrified eyes._

"_Tenten, you are already two months in. I don't think there's any way to back out now. Besides…"_

"_I know that! I know that!" she shook her head. "But I don't know if I can do this! Okay, that's a lie. I know I can't do this! What did we get ourselves into? Shino, I can't…"_

_She had been hysterical, and only cut off as he pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair. Crying was something she never did. Ever. But with her hormones starting, she couldn't stop herself. She had no idea what she was doing. Did either of them? What were they thinking. And the clan would expect her to stay home as a 'good mother' all the time. As much as she wanted to be a good mother, she knew she couldn't be cooped up like that. She knew…_

"_After everything you have been through, it amazes me to see you act this way. Why? Because I thought you knew how strong you were." Shino said softly, and Tenten fought the urge to hit him._

"_I'm not weak."_

"_Only a fool would believe you be so."_

"_I just don't think I can do this."_

"_There's nothing wrong with being afraid. I…am concerned as well." his voice grew softer. "My father is…was…so strong. And always there for me. And kind. And…I don't know if I can be all that he was to our child…as much as I want to."_

"_You can. I know you can."_

"_Yet you believe you can't?"_

_Tenten smacked him, but he only smiled, lightly bumping their foreheads together._

"_I have a plan."_

"_You always have a plan."_

"_Why don't we believe in each other for each other? I will continue knowing that you are going to be the greatest mother this child could hope for. And you will believe that I can be the best father they could ask for."_

_There was a moment of silence as Tenten took everything in, and then nodded with a smirk._

"_Yeah. That sounds about right."_

Looking up at him now, Tenten snaked her hand over his, interlocking their fingers as they watched the night sky. There was a long road ahead of them, but when she was calm, she knew with certainty they could make it. And when she wasn't calm…well it helped to have someone who always was, bring her back down, and pick her right up.

End of Three

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you thought. ^^

Have a great day.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


	4. Coat

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Wow this should have been up a lot sooner than it was. I'm so sorry for the wait and thank you guys so much for all your encouraging words. I hope you enjoy the next installment for that is why writers write.

X

Shino never took off his coat if he could help it. Even in the summer, he kept it on as much as possible. It made it easier to blend into the shadows and even keep his emotions concealed with the collar. In a way, it was like his shield. Physically and emotionally. He never wanted to let it down.

There were those who could get past it though. One in particular that made him both eager and terrified to shed his shield. Right now it seemed she needed one though.

Tenten rubbed her arms as her breath clouded. Her thin jacket hardly enough to fight the cold as they watched the stars. Would she be angry if he offered though? She never accepted help no matter how small the form it came. Still, he was already reaching beyond his shield. He had by asking her out and she had drawn him further along by accepting. Maybe before long, at least around her, he could leave his protection behind all together.

Shrugging his coat off, Shino instantly felt exposed and swallowed hard as he slid it over her shoulders.

"Shino…" she looked up, and he was grateful for his glasses.

"You can enjoy it more if you are warmer. Why? Because you…"

"Aren't freezing to death?" she smirked. "What about you though?"

He smiled slightly, gesturing to his thick long sleeved shirt. Not to mention he also had a short sleeved one underneath along with his protective mesh vest.

Tenten nodded in thanks, then looking slightly coy as she put her arms through the holes, grabbed his hand.

"If I get your coat, then at least let me keep your hand warm."

Shino felt his face heat up as well and while one shield was off, he was again glad for the one on his eyes. He didn't know if he'd ever be ready to shed those, but at the same time he wondered. Then he pushed the thought and earlier ones away. If he did that, she would be able to tell he was always looking at her. Always waiting till she needed him, and that while he wanted to be her shield, he truly had none against her.

End of Four

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. Have a great day.

Be blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel


	5. Chores

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long since the last update. Craziness has been going on, and I'm working on a few other things. But because they go together and to make up for the update being so late, I'm putting up drabble 5 and 6 at the same time. Let me know what you guys think, but most importantly, I hope you enjoy.

X

"You know, I'm glad that for once we were the first that came to mind for a mission," Tenten grunted as she kicked a clod of hard dirt and then slammed the hoe back into the ground. "But I wish it had been for something besides D-ranked gardening!"

Shino nodded, pushing up his glasses and wiping his face quickly, before returning to work.

"At least it is something to do. Why? Because otherwise, the day may have been entirely wasted."

"Oh come on. there's other stuff to do! Like…" her mind went blank as she tried to think of something anyone would want to, or could do in this heat. Normally there was always training, or polishing her weapons, researching in the library, or even looking in on that stupid magic shop she'd become addicted to.

_'Learn to tell the future, only 50 Ryo.'_

She snorted. What a joke. No one could know the future, but if she could, maybe she could have figured out some way around this. It was Konoha's hottest summer well since before she was born, and it felt as if her breath steamed every time she let took a gulp of air and then released. It had gotten so bad she'd had to open her shirt up a good ways, revealing some of her chest wrap.

The conversation she'd been having with Shino had drifted off around that time and it almost seemed impossible to pick up again. She didn't mind silence, but she would at least like to finish what they were talking about. Maybe the heat was starting to get to him though. How had he not passed out wearing that coat? She wondered if she should dump some water on him just to make sure he didn't collapse from heat stroke.

It was then it hit her and a grin split her face.

"What about swimming?"

Shino cocked an eyebrow at her, clearly indicating what he thought of the suggestion.

"Come on, Shino! We're both dying in this heat! After we're done we should go for a swim!" It would be perfect. She knew the best spot. Everyone always went to the lake, but in the forest there was a small pond about ten feet wide and at least that much deep. She swam laps there at least three times a week, though Shino would be the first person outside her team she showed it to. She doubted she had to worry about him telling though.

"I do not believe that swimming would be…"

"Why not?" she placed a hand on her hip. "Don't tell me it's because you can't swim. We learned that in the academy at least, and even if you don't have a swimsuit, we're ninja. We're trained to swim naked if we have to!" she swore she heard him choke as he began coughing and tilted her head in slight concern. "Or you can keep your jacket on, but we need something else to do. And what could be better."

It wasn't a question and when he didn't answer right away, Tenten shot him a grin and clenched her fist so hard it hurt when she realized she was about to give a thumbs up.

"Then it's settled! Once we're done here, we go swimming. Hey it could even double as a bath." she laughed. "How about if you wash my back, I'll wash yours."

Again Shino seemed to choke on something, and Tenten raised an eyebrow. Maybe before they went swimming they should get his coughing checked out.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you think.

Have a great day.

Be blessed.

your friend

innocent-rebel


	6. Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Here's the next part. Please let me know what you think, but mostly I hope you enjoy it.

X

It had been somewhat of a challenge to get Shino to agree to go swimming once his coughing was done, and then even more of a feat to get him to actually take his jacket off. Getting his shirt off however, proved to be the hardest challenge of her life and Tenten had nearly decided to just push him in fully clothed. Eventually though, he took it off and then slid right into the water as if embarrassed. From what Tenten had seen though, he really had nothing to be embarrassed about. His glasses stayed firmly on though, and she knew nothing short of Tsunade literally ripping them off, would remove them. That might not even be enough.

That was alright though. Despite the awkward start with her trying to get Shino to actually move around and swim, the afternoon had turned very pleasant. Or at least it was for her.

"How did you ever pass the academy swimming like that?" she teased as Shino once again dipped under the water and bobbed like a balloon. Who would think that swimming would be Shino's weakness? Now she was glad she hadn't just pushed him in.

"I am simply out of practice." he growled. "and I do not enjoy you patronizing me."

"I'm not patronizing you." Tenten swam closer, a mischievous glint in her eye as she dragged her arm underneath the water's surface, creating a wave that slammed directly into him and nearly knocked off his glasses. "Now, I'm patronizing you." Tenten poked his forehead.

Shino's face dead panned.

"So that is how you fight."

"What are…"

Before anymore could be said, Tenten's eyes widened as Shino made several signs and she watched as his bugs swarmed upward, cupping the water and building a wave. He was watching her. Seemed to be waiting for some kind of reaction of fear.

Instead, Tenten grabbed his arm and even with his glasses, she could almost imagine their shocked expression.

"Bring it on."

There was seconds before the kikaichi dispersed and the wave came crashing down, lifting them both up and pushing them forward with such force it felt as if they were trapped in a storm. Tenten whooped and laughed, holding Shino's arm tighter and noticing a small grin on his face.

That ended though as they both hit the now slick and muddy ground with a thud. Shino instantly rolled over, concern briefly flashing on his face.

"I apologize. I didn't realize…"

"Lets do it again!" Tenten cut him off still laughing.

His face blanked.

"You…were not disturbed by…"

"By what? The bugs or the water? Ooooh real scary." she rolled her eyes and grabbed his arms.

"Come on! Just one more time! At least!"

Maybe it was her imagination, but it seemed like Shino suddenly picked up speed with her, and there was less reservation as they entered the water.

Two hours later, both gasping and smiling, Tenten looked over at Shino as they rested against the side. The light bouncing off of Shino's glasses as they attempted eye contact.

"You know, I'm glad I brought you out here." Tenten smiled.

"I am…pleased as well. Not many would have."

Tenten lightly punched his arm, fighting off any sulk.

"Then we'll just have to do this again, won't we? Next time, I'll actually wear my suit. It's kinda small though. Maybe I should get a new one…" again, Shino began choking and coughing and Tenten patted his back. He really needed to get that coughing checked out.

End of five and six.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed it, please let me know what you think.

Have a great day.

Be blessed.

Your friend

innocent-rebel


	7. Sled

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your kind words on the last update. I'm glad you're enjoying these and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

X

"Alright, you can look." Shino said, his hand securely wrapped around Tenten's, offering warmth in the cold as snow blew softly around them. Brown eyes flashed open and he watched her expression, his stomach twisting. It had only been a few weeks since they'd started dating, and every time he asked her out, felt like the first time all over again. But the terror was slowly starting to wane.

Though he hadn't done anything this big yet. Would she like it? Hate it? Or worse, be bored by it? She always sought out new more adrenaline laced activities. What if this fell below what she was used to or…

"SHINO!" her face lit up and she attacked him in a hug. "This is perfect! I can't believe you set this up! When I mentioned it before, I thought you would only pick a small hill, but this…!"

Shino felt himself grinning as he followed her eyes. On top of the steepest hill in Konoha, minus Hokage mountain, he'd brought up a sled and using his kikiachi, shaped a sledding course earlier in the morning.

"I am glad to see you're enjoying your gift." part one that was, of his Christmas gift to her.

She pecked him on the cheek, making him turn slightly red and wish Kiba was there to see this. He never got tired of his teammate seeing what he had.

"I'll drive!" however her next words chilled is heart, and he stared after her.

"What?" he thought he would drive while she held on. After all, he knew the course. But Tenten was already sitting at the front.

"Well it's my present after all. Come on!"

With unheard protests, Shino eventually got on and silently wished he'd chosen a different hill. Or at least that he hadn't added a ramp.

"Alright. Now on three, we'll…three!" Tenten grinned as she kicked out the stops and Shino's eyes widened as they shot down at a nearly ninety degree angle, the cold air pulling the breath right out of him. As they headed towards the course, all he could think of was that if he survived, he would stick with romantic gestures that involved flowers.

End of 7

A/N: Hope you liked it, please let me know what you thought.

Be blessed

your friend

innocent-rebel


End file.
